Blanche's Ordeal
by Emilou13
Summary: Blanche a southern belle falls for the wrong guy whom she thinks is her last kiss until Dorothy says something that will changer her mid for good


I didn't meet all the girls at once it took time I met Rose Nylon in school first, she was an exchange student from Saint Olaf, she moved to Atlanta to quote "find out if southerner's really do eat butter out of a bucket", We have been best friends and roommates ever since, she never minded me staying out late and if she made dinner she always left me out a plate. Then we moved to Miami, Florida and that's when Dorothy Petrillo came into the picture answering an ad, which said I had a room for rent. I just wanted a little extra cash, because of my outlandish and flirtatious ways I didn't really need much I have men to do fulfill my needs for me. Tonight I was going out with a very special man dinner then he will have me for dessert. I told the girls I would be home later and they knew right away not to wait up for me, I left with the feeling of pure happiness. I was Blanche Devereaux of Devereaux Dairy in Atlanta what more could a beautiful southern Belle want than a rich daddy and best friends oh and I can't leave out love making of course.

Stumbling into the night to get my things and put on my clothes I had just had one of the best nights of my life in years. I couldn't tell the girls of course although I wanted to tell someone so badly it hurt, I just can't do it. Everyone would not like the idea at all of us together, especially Dorothy. It's not like I haven't done this thousands of times before countless times in fact with thousands of other men. Things just were not the same with Mark Petrillo, I feel alive and whole, a bit like when I was a cheerleader for our town's football team. I was such a looker back then the guys called me the hottest thing that ever walked on two legs. That year is the first time I ever made love, it was to Bobby Bashlor the quarterback, and I guess you could say I took the pass. When I got home the girls were up eating cheesecake and drinking coffee I could hear Rose telling another one of her Saint Olaf stories something to do with cheese this time.

They stopped talking when I walked in the door, Dorothy yelled "Blanche we're in the kitchen you want some cheesecake?" of course I said "no I'm trying to watch my figure". I just knew they were going to ask me how the date went , what was I supposed to say, "oh my date was fine Dorothy by the way I slept with Mark", no she would kill me she would never speak or want to see me again. I said to Rose, "hey Rose I'm so sorry but..." "You lost a pair of my earrings again" I hung my head down and let out a whisper of a "yes" she sighed "it's okay Blanche you've been doing that for the past three years" I looked at Dorothy with one look she knows when something is wrong she is not only a teacher but a mother, I wish I could have been a mother. I almost was a mother once, with James Keeler, but I miscarried over the stress of him freaking out over me having his kid. He was a married man with three lovely children by his devil of a wife Sandra Keeler. "So how did your date go, tell us all the details?" Dorothy exclaimed as I walked over to the fridge to get a piece of pie. "It was okay" I said trying to change the conversation from my date to something new I asked, "hey rose tell us that story about how your great uncle massaged cows". Dorothy saying with one knowing eyebrow rose "what have you done tonight Blanche" "well, let's see he was best friends with the barber slash butcher….." "Shut up Rose!" Dorothy shouted "Blanche is trying to change the subject and I want to know why, now speak Blanche" I told her "I just went out on a date and he had me for dessert and that is all you need to know" "well of course!" said Rose "that's what happens when u eat dinner with someone" " Mark called the house today" stated Dorothy and my heart started to race "he told me hello and said to tell the girls he said hi he says he's met the love of his life" "oh" I said " did he say who" she said "yes he did in fact its someone you know" " now who would that be" I stated in mock wonderment "do you remember you having that affair with that Keeler man well he got a divorce". My mind flashed back to that day he told me he was married and he didn't want to have a kid with someone who was only supposed to be a one night stand. No it couldn't be, "well" Dorothy said "I always knew my little brother was different I guess I didn't know just how different he was" It took a while to process "OK so what I'm a slut you don't have to rub it in I slept with your damn brother!" She looked at me completely awestruck "WHAT!IMPOSSIBLE!" she shouted "I was talking about Mark just telling me he was having an affair with the Keeler guy and that he was coming out to me." "What do you mean" I asked "we have been having passionate love for the past three weeks!" "HE IS GAY BLANCHE" Rose said suddenly. I awestruck and horrified promised right there I would never ever trust another man unless he had a chiseled chin and a buttocks to match.


End file.
